A Ring Pop Wedding
by Enigma0434
Summary: How old do you have to be to know you have found who you are meant to be with? Most find the one as an adult, others while teenagers. A select few, however, are lucky enough to find them much earlier, even as children. At that age, they may not understand love, but the do understand how much the other means to them. WhiteRose and Bumblebee One-Shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a heads up, I honestly do not know how to write children very well so hopefully I got something right or at least close. This story idea came to me a long time ago, but I have been busy and been lacking motivation for some time now. I should be working on my other stories and I will be tomorrow and hopefully get something out.**

 **Please enjoy this story however in the time being.**

"YAAANNNNG!" A high-pitched, yet young voice rang out followed by the sound of tiny feet running on the dense wood floor.

The blond woman jumped from where she had originally been straddling her girlfriend's waist while they were "busy" watching Netflix. She quickly fixed her shirt and hair while Blake did the same before the owner of the high-pitched voice ran into the living room.

A little girl with red-tipped black hair wearing an equally colored sweater with blue jeans ran up and jumped onto the arm of the couch. "YANG!" she yelled again making Yang's ears ring, with a grin and her silver eyes sparkling.

"What's going on Rubes?" Yang groaned as she turned her head to look at her six-year-old sister while picking at her ear to get rid of the annoying ringing. Blake sat on the other side of the couch with one hand over her mouth to try and keep her amusement hidden.

"Weiss and I are getting married!" The redhead shouted with a large smile on her face. She started jumping up and down with her arms wide open in glee.

"Married huh?" the blonde smirked at her sister. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure enter the room from behind Ruby. She watched a small, white-haired girl walk in wearing a blue sundress with snowflakes decorated on the hem. The eight-year-old was Ruby's best friend, never mind her only friend, and had met thanks to Blake being her babysitter. When Yang and Blake started dating, the latter brought the tiny girl over on occasion, allowing the white and red pair to become to get acquainted.

According to Blake, Weiss is the heiress to her family's company and was raised mostly by servants. That didn't mean that her parents didn't love her or anything, far from it. Her parents were just busy with work and didn't have that much time on their hands. This past year however, they moved to Vale from Atlas and took a more relaxing position from work to be with their children more. They hired Blake to be Weiss's babysitter while they worked during the day and her older sister was at school.

They, of course, knew of Blake's relationship with Yang and while they were hesitant to allow Blake to visit her while working, they changed their minds when they discovered that Yang had a sister only a couple years younger than Weiss. They hoped that their daughter would be able to make a new friend. It wasn't easy of course, as Weiss was shy and a little uptight for someone so young. Thankfully thought, Ruby's ever so energetic and positive attitude was able to get the girl to be more open and now they have been almost inseparable.

"Uh-huh" Ruby grinned while nodding up and down rapidly. Weiss stood beside her, head down and hands behind her back, seemingly embarrassed by everything by the light dust of pink on her face.

Yang glanced down at the little heiress with a smile. "My little sis already popped the question huh Weiss?" she chuckled as the girl blushed but nodded. "And you said yes?" Again, Weiss nodded. "Aww, well, show me the ring?" Yang asked, her eyes gleaming with wonder.

Weiss pulled her hands from behind her back and held one up to reveal a red ring pop on her ring finger. Yang gently grabbed the hand with both her own and pretend to look at it with awe. "Wow Ruby. You really went all out on this one, didn't you?" Ruby nodded with a large grin revealing her teeth with one of the top front ones missing.

Yang turned to her girlfriend. "Hey Blake, take a look at this whopper of a ring?"

Blake moved closer and looked at the ring herself with the same awe as Yang. "It's beautiful Weiss." She said with a smile. "You're a really lucky girl, you know that? Not many get a ring like this." Her small joke got Yang to giggle a bit but nod in agreement.

Weiss smiled at their kind words. "Thank you. Ruby said that she was saving it for me."

"Come here girls." Yang spoke as she took a hold of both girl's hands and led them to take seat between her and Blake. They took the spot, Ruby next to Yang and Weiss by Blake, and held each other's hands as they did which caused both older girls to grin like crazy.

"You know Weiss," Yang started to say as the snowy-haired girl looked to her, "with you are Ruby getting married, we're going to be sisters." She smiled with the last word.

Weiss's baby blue eyes opened wide as she stared at the blonde. "Really?" she exclaimed in surprise.

Yang nodded. "Yep." She said with a pop. "Then when Blake and I get married, you and she will be sisters too." Yang looked up to see Blake blushing and sent her a wink to which the brunette simply rolled her eyes.

"So, Weiss will have," Ruby counted three fingers on one hand, "three sisters?" Ruby questioned as she raised the hand to her sister and with her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Again, Yang nodded.

"And so, will you Ruby." Blake said causing the redhead to turn to the brunette. "You will have me, Yang, and then Winter when you marry Weiss."

"YAY!" exclaimed the little ball of energy with her arms in the air. Yang and Blake laughed at her excitement and pulled the pair closer, sitting one on each of their laps. Weiss on Blakes and Ruby on Yang's.

"So, girls," Blake said with a smile at the adorable pair who's silver and blue eyes looked up to her, "when's the wedding?"

"We don't know." Weiss shrugged as she looked to Blake.

"Well do you know what kind of wedding?" Yang asked.

"A big one!" Ruby exclaimed in cheer before Weiss sighed and shook her head.

"No Ruby a small one." She said. "We don't want too many or else the news will find out and show up and they will ruin everything." Her words got a small chuckle from the bumblebee pair.

Ruby tilted her head at Weiss and tapped a finger on her chin. "Oh yeah." She then looked to her sister and grinned. "But with lots of cookies!"

Weiss nodded with a smile as she took Ruby's hand in her own. "Yes, lots of cookies but for the guest too. Not just you Ruby."

The little redhead pouted at Weiss. "Aww."

Yang and Blake chuckled at the girl's antics and hugged the pair together but with Yang wrapping her arms around all of them. "Well whatever wedding you have, we will be there to do whatever we can to help and support you."

"Yang. We need…air." Blake groaned as Ruby and Weiss wiggled their tiny arms and legs between the pair to try and get free as Yang seemingly smushed them together.

The blonde laughed and released the three from her grasp allowing them access to air again. A sudden knock at the door got everyone's attention.

Blake got up from her seat and moved across the living room to open the front door. "Oh, hello Mr. Schnee. Come on in."

"Yes. Thank you, Blake. How was Weiss today?" Jacques Schnee said as he walked into the living room. Dressed in a white suit and blue tie, he looked around the room to see Yang, Ruby, and Weiss sitting down on the couch. The latter of which hopped off the couch and ran up to her father. "Papa!" she shouted in joy as she hugged his legs, lightly surprising him.

"She was very good today." Blake smiled as she walked past him and stood by the three. "And she has a surprise for you."

The man opened his eyes in surprise as well as curiosity as he glanced down at his youngest daughter as she hugged his leg. "Oh really, and what would that be my dear?" he asked with a smile. Weiss let go of his legs and raised her hand with the red ring pop on her finger. "And what is this?" He questioned before looking up to see Yang and Blake grinning.

Ruby jumped from her seat on the couch and stood up beside Weiss. "Me and Weissy are getting married!" she exclaimed with her tiny arms in the air in glee.

"Weiss and I." Weiss corrected with a small smile. Her father smiled at her and ruffled her hair with caused her to giggle.

"Really now?" Jacques said with a raised eyebrow at the redhead. He took Weiss's hand in his own and studied the candy ring on Weiss's hand. "Well, this is a marvelous ring my dear and I must say you have made an excellent choice." He smiled at the Ruby who jumped up and down on her feet with a large smile. "When is the wedding?"

"They don't know." Yang spoke up as she got to her feet and placed a hand on both girl's heads, ruffling in the process. "Maybe next playdate? It will give us time to plan it out and get you girl's gifts."

"Sounds wonderful. And do let me know how I can help." Mr. Schnee said with a chuckle and took a hold of Weiss's hand.

Yang smiled. "Will do." Blake and she said their goodbyes to Weiss and her father but not before Ruby ran and hugged her "fiancée". The older three smiled at the action but what really got them was when Ruby gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek. The snowy-haired girl turned a bright red at the action but returned the gesture quickly.

"I swear that these two are going to give me diabetes one day." Yang joked as she watched the pair, earning a laugh from Blake.

… **.**

Two weeks had passed since Ruby and Weiss's "engagement". It was a warm and sunny day and perfect for an outside wedding. Yang and Blake had made sure that they were properly prepared for the day and that it was perfect for the white and red pair.

In the backyard of Yang and Ruby's home, there was a nice, large table set up with all kinds of treats such as sandwiches, chips, an assortment of fruits, and smaller table set up with dozens of cookies and a large strawberry and chocolate cake that Yang struggled to pull Ruby away from.

There were a couple rows of chairs that Yang took from the dining table and others she found around the house. Each chair was filled with various kinds of stuff animals that belonged to Weiss from stuffed bears to dogs and a few action figures that belonged to Ruby. Her favorite being the Flash since he wears red and is fast just like her and, so he was set up on a chair at the front as her best man. Weiss had a giant white bear that was named Ms. Fluffycans and was made her maid of honor.

Yang was busy standing at the end of the backyard next to her mother's garden that had a large white arc looming over her. She wore a pair of black pants and a black shirt with a tuxedo and bow design on it. Blake was to her right and sitting down in a chair with a pink toy piano in her lap that used to belong to her when she was a kid. She was dressed in a simple purple skirt and white blouse.

"Ready?!" Yang yelled towards the house with one hand cupping her mouth. A tiny pale hand stuck out from behind the door with its thump up. Yang smiled and turned to Blake with a nod. The brunette smiled as well and started to play the wedding march song on the toy piano, which of course sound strange but was perfect for the occasion.

Moments later, a little girl dressed in a red sundress that was designed with roses outlined in white along with a black sash around her waist. It all matched with the pair of red strapped slippers that she wore on her feet. In her hands was a single, thorn less white rose that was given to her by their neighbor Miss Goodwitch when she heard about the little event. The dress however was bought for her by Yang specifically for the event and while Ruby was hesitant to wear it at first, she changed her mind when Yang mentioned how pretty Weiss would think she would look.

Ruby walked down the small aisle between the few rows of chairs with a small smile on her face, but Yang could tell that she was nervous. When she reached the front, and stood close to Yang, the blonde crouched down and focused her attention on her sister. "Nervous there Rubes?" the six-year old nodded. "Why is that?"

Ruby lowered her head and started to fidget with the rose in her hand. "What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore?" her voice showed how scared she ways and it made Yang wrap her arms around her in a hug.

"Oh Ruby, of course she will. You're Weiss's best friend and you mean the world to her." She released her sister but kept a hold of her by her shoulders so that they were face to face. "Now, do you love Weiss?" Yang asked with a small playful glare and a smile. Ruby eustatically nodded. "How much?"

Ruby opened up her arms and stretched them as far as they could go. "This much!" she said with a small grunt as she tried open them up even wider but couldn't.

"Wow." Yang exclaimed with her eyes and mouth open in surprise. "That's almost as much as I love Blake." She whispered as she looked at her girlfriend with a grin and wink. Blake simply rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend's actions. Yang looked back at Ruby started fixing her hair a bit. "So, you ready now?"

"Yep." Ruby responded with a grin.

"Good." Yang gave her sister one last hug before standing back up. "Ready?!" she shouted again at the house to which another pale hand stuck out with a thumbs up.

Blake started playing the music on her piano again with the door opening as she did. Walking out was Weiss dressed in a white sundress with a purple slash around her waist. A blue headband was in her hair, allowing it to free flow down her back. In her hands was a thorn less red rose that was another gift from Miss Goodwitch and on her feet, were a pair of small white flipflops.

Weiss walked down the aisle, looking just as nervous as Ruby did. When she reached the front, Yang gazed down at her. "You look very pretty Weiss. Doesn't she Ruby?" she said with a turn to her sister who blushed and nodded causing both Yang and Blake to laugh.

Weiss blushed but looked at them with a smile. "Thank you." She said with a small bow of her head.

"You pick out the dress Blake?" Yang questioned her girlfriend.

Blake nodded. "Yeah. I took her shopping last week and her father told me to find her the prettiest dress and get it. She took one look at this one and it she just had to have it." The brunette said with a giggle as Weiss blushed.

"Well it was a wonderful choice. Both you girls look amazing and I am happy to be here for you two." Yang with a hand on the girl's shoulder's. "Now shall we get started." The younger girls nodded, and Blake stood up from her seat and moved to stand next to Yang.

"We are gathered here today to bring together the loving pair of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee in holy matrimony." Yang said with her voice ringing out in the backyard. Neither her nor Blake knew the exact words for a marriage ceremony, but Yang figured she had seen enough movies to know enough.

"Their relationship had not always been easy," she said with a small smile at the two, "but they soon became the bestest of friends and now wish to move forward in their relationship." Blake started to speak. "If there is anyone that does not think that they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace?"

There was silence before Ruby turned to look over her shoulder at the rows of toys. "Shut up Batman! You had your chance." She then turned back with a huff.

Yang shook her head as she laughed at her sister's antics before looking back down at the pair in front of her with a smile. "Now that there are no abjections, may we have the rings please?"

Ruby nodded and cupped her hands over her mouth. "ZWEI!" she yelled. Not even a second later, a small black and white corgi ran down the aisle earning laughs from the four girls who petted his head happily. On his back were two small boxes, one red which Ruby took, and the other white which Weiss took before turning back to each other.

"Ruby Rose," Yang started, and the redhead stood up straighter causing her sister to chuckle, "do you take Weiss to be your beloved wife-u, to take care of her and comfort her whenever she gets a booboo or an owie? To always play with her at recess and to protect her from bullies? For now, and forever?"

"I do!" Ruby smiled as she opened the box to reveal a red ring pop, a new one to replace the one she gave Weiss. She gently took Weiss's hand and slid it on. She then gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek and giggled, causing the older girls to aww.

"Not at that part yet Rubes." Yang laughed while her sister blushed.

Blake then proceeded to repeat the same vows that Yang said but to Weiss. "I do." Weiss softly said as she opened up her box to reveal a blue ring pop and sliding it on Ruby's finger.

"And with that, we now pronounce you wife and wife." Ruby was bouncing on her feet while holding both of Weiss's hands in her own. "You may now kiss the bride." Yang and Blake said in unison.

Both Weiss and Ruby looked hesitant at the moment before meeting in a quick kiss and blushing a brighter red then Ruby's dress. Yang and Blake cheered as they threw confetti at the pair as they walked down the aisle hand and hand with huge smiles on their faces and laughing.

"Who's ready for cake~?" Yang sang as she took led the group to the cake on the table. She then handed a plastic knife to Weiss who proceeded to cut a slice of the cake off and put it on a plate and handing it to Ruby. "No, no, no Weiss." Yang said with a wag of her finger as Weiss looked at her in confusion. "You're supposed feed it to her."

"Really?" Weiss asked, still confused.

Yang nodded. "Like this." She said as she cut a slice of the cake and held it up in her hand. "Come here kitty kitty~" she moved the slice of cake closer to Blake who looked at it hesitantly before taking a bit. "See, just like that." Yang grinned as Blake cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

Weiss looked down at her piece of cake and slowly grabbed it a small part of it with her hand before holding it up to Ruby. The redhead looked at it for a moment, her gaze moving from the slice to Yang who smiled at her and nodded before looking back to the slice and taking a bit.

"There ya go. Good isn't it?" Ruby nodded, her mouth full of cake and smile on her face. "Now your turn Ruby."

The six-year old moved to cut a slice of cake herself and was about to eat it before she noticed Blake shaking her head. Her eyes moved to Weiss who was watching and then she realized that she was supposed to give Weiss the slice of cake. She took the piece of cake and held it out to Weiss who smiled and took a bit, her cheeks a tinge of pink as she did. The little pair stood there eating their cake with smiles on their faces.

"You know," Blake said as she cut another slice of cake, "you could also do this." She then held the slice of cake up to Yang who looked at her in confusion before getting the slice smooshed into her face.

Blake, Ruby, and Weiss burst out in laughter at the blonde's chocolate covered face. "You think that's funny huh?" she smirked as she grabbed her own slice and pushed it into Blake's face. "Ha-ha."

Seconds later, the bumblebee pair were engaged in a food fight with the younger couple soon joining them. After a few minutes, the four of them were laughing while on the ground, covered in cake. "Okay, okay." Yang said in between breaths. "We should probably clean up."

"But cookies?" Ruby said with a pout and her puppy dog eyes as she pointed at the table filled with sweets.

Yang groaned as she flopped back down, her head in Blake's lap. "Fine. You may have your cookies."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed in joy as she hopped to her feet and ran to the table, pulling Weiss with her.

The redhead started eating her delicious cookies, even splitting them between her and her "wife" while Yang and Blake cleaned up. The bumblebee pair were happy that the little girls had such a great day and marveled at how far their friendship had grown.

"So, Yang, how do you feel about your sister now being a "married" girl?" Blake inquired as she wiped her face of cake while her and Yang stood in the kitchen while Ruby and Weiss sat outside.

Yang just left out a laugh as she took a wash cloth and started cleaning off her face. "Well, I can honestly say that I didn't think it would happen so quick." She said with a chuckle. "but, I don't know. Even if it is pretend, who knows, maybe it can be a small glimpse into the future for us."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked in a look of confusion at her girlfriend.

Yang pointed out the window at the white and red pair who were currently sitting at the table eating cookies, well Weiss eating while Ruby devoured. Yang and Blake watched while Ruby grabbed a cookie and held it out to Weiss smiled and took a bit before placing a kiss on Ruby's cheek. The pair started to feed each other cookies and even fill each other's glasses of milk like an actual couple would do. Ruby struggled though, to lift the jug but managed to do so without spilling.

"Just look at those two, been friends for a little over a year, became best friends and are now having a wedding in our backyard. I'm sure that they don't really understand what it means to be married or a couple, but they do understand that it means that they will always be together." Yang then looked back to Blake who gave her a small smile. "It's that kind of friendship that speaks volumes about how they feel about each other and while they are still too young to understand love but that doesn't mean they can't feel it."

Yang turned her attention back Ruby and Weiss. "Just wait, these two are meant for each other, even if they don't know it."

Blake moved and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend and rest her head on her shoulder while looking outside. "Hmm…maybe you are right. They do act closer than any other pair of friends their age that I have ever seen but it's going to be a few years before your theory can be proved." She tilted her head to look up at Yang. "but, right now I know who I am meant to be with." She said with a smile.

Yang turned her head and smiled at her girlfriend. "As do I." She then moved her head until their lips met in a kiss.

They kissed for a few moments, their attention on each other and nothing else so they failed to hear the sound of the back door opening. "Ewwwww!" a pair of high pitched voices exclaimed causing the bumblebee pair to break apart. The turned to see both Ruby and Weiss covering their eyes.

"What? Does our kissing disgust you?" Yang asked with a fake pout. Both Weiss and Ruby nodded with small look of disgust. "Well how about I give you a kiss and see how you feel." She then raced to grab Ruby who moved out of the way. So, instead Yang grabbed Weiss and picked her up and gave her cheek a raspberry while the snowy-haired girl giggled and struggled in her arms while Blake just watched and laughed.

Ruby ran back and started smacking her tiny fist against Yang's leg which the blonde could barely feel. "No! My wife! My wife! No kissing!" Yang laughed and put Weiss down before starting to chase after Ruby who headed outside.

"Do worry Ruby! I'll help you!" Weiss shouted as she chased after the sisters. Seconds later, Yang found herself being dogged piled by the pair, all three laughing as they tumbled on the ground.

Blake simply smiled and shook her head as she watched them in the kitchen. "Blake! Blake! Save me!" Yang shouted in between laughs as the two children started tickling her. The brunette rolled her eyes before racing out the door and heading to the group. She picked Weiss and started tickling her, making the blue-eyed girl shriek before laughing in tears.

Afterwards, Yang turned on her stereo and played some music. The four then engaged in a dance, Ruby with Weiss while Blake and Yang danced together. The smaller couple had some trouble with Ruby stepping on Weiss's feet a few times, but the snowy-haired girl was patient and eventually then had no more mishaps, well not many anyways. They then switched partners so that each girl danced with the other. The day was going perfect.

The day was finished off when Weiss's dad came to pick her up and greet his new "daughter=in-law" to welcome her to the family. The following weekend, the Schnee family took everyone and their families to Disney World in celebration or as what Ruby and Weiss called it, their "honeymoon."

The trip was fantastic. Ruby and Weiss did everything together from going on rides to playing games in the arcade to even teaming up against Yang and Blake in bumper cars. When Weiss got a small scrape on her knee from falling later in the day, everyone could almost swear that they almost died when Ruby kissed it to make it better. At the end of the day, Yang and Blake shared a room with the pair in the hotel.

Blake had just finished up taking her shower when she stepped out in her pajamas while drying her hair to find what was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Laying down in bed and wrapped in one another's arms was Ruby and Weiss. The later was snuggled up into the formers chest as they slept.

Blake grabbed her phone off the table and was about to take a few photos of the pair when a small whisper stopped her. "I already took a few." The voice said. Blake turned to the source to see Yang laying down on their bed while waving her own phone in her hand. "I made sure to send them to you and a few to mom and dad as well as Weiss's folks."

"I'm sure that they appreciate that." Blake lightly laughed as she laid down beside Yang. "I'm glad that we don't have to deal with an energetic Ruby tonight or else we would be up all night."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah. I think she used up all her reserves when we took them swimming in the pool downstairs."

Blake let out a hum. "So, still think they will end up together?" she asked as she cuddled up to Yang.

The blonde was silent for a moment before turning her gaze to the sleeping pair. She watched as Weiss snuggled closer to Ruby and the latter do the same before they let out a small sigh. Yang smiled and looked down at Blake. She placed a kiss on her lips before smiling once again. "Most definitely."

 **I have a chapter 2 partly written if you want it. Hopefully I did well here as like I said, I don't spend a lot of time with kids, so I don't have a clue how to write them. I just wanted to write something sweet and adorable as I have read a few stories with team RWBY as kids (like Chibis! which I recommend as it is amazing) and wanted to do something like that.**

 **Please review and leave nice comments if you can lol Also point out any major mistakes or anything I could do to improve it in either this chapter or the next please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow its been a long time since I did anything with this story. I know that I said that I had a second chapter all written and everything but I actually only had like half a chapter written lol**

 **I tried finishing it but couldn't cause of real-life events and I ended up forgetting about it. It wasn't until recently did I discover the second chapter and decide to actually finish it.**

 **It isn't as cute and diabetic as the first chapter but I still think its rather fluff and nice. Apologies for any mistakes as I got a bit of a headache while writing it and I wasn't exactly at my best but I just had to finish it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review! Check out my other stories if you haven't yet and have a great day! Oh and a Merry Christmas to you all!**

 _ **Seventeen Years Later**_

It has been a long time since Ruby and Weiss got "married" and things have changed. The two had continued to remain best of friends. Eventually they got old enough to realize that their "wedding" was fake but that didn't stop them from eventually realizing their true feelings for each other as well.

It was around middle school when both girls realized that their feelings had grown for one another. For a while, both girls were afraid of those feelings, afraid that confessing them would ruin their friendship and destroy what they have. It was thanks to Yang and Blake, who had married only five years after Ruby and Weiss's fake one, that the pair were able to confront each other on how they felt. Such a confession was met with joy, tears, and several kisses.

Throughout high school they remained together. They fought, the argued, the loved, and laughed just like every other relationship but theirs only grew stronger with each moment. Those moments, all led to this one.

Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose were now set to stand in front of each other once again, just like when they were children. This time though, this time it was different.

This time, it was real. No pretend vows or rings. No table with Kool-aide and candy or a crowd of stuffed toys.

They once again stood in the Rose-Xiao Long family backyard, this time surrounded by friends and family. Almost every detail was the same as before, even with Yang and Blake preforming the ceremony. The chairs were filled with family and friends, all there to celebrate the monumental occasion they were about to witness.

Yang stood at the underneath the very same white arc, in front of the same garden as she did all those years ago with Blake standing beside her. They were both waiting for the event to begin as Weiss and Ruby were still getting dressed.

The moment was getting to be overwhelming for the blonde as several tears streaked down her face. She reached up to wipe them away, getting the attention of the woman beside her.

"You okay?" Blake asked in concern as she rested a hand on Yang's arm. Yang nodded with a smile as she continued to wipe away the tears.

"Yeah, I just," she chuckled, "I just can't believe that its finally happening."

Blake smiled before wrapping an arm around Yang's waits and pulling her closers as she placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, everything's going to be okay." Blake reached up and gently placed a hand on Yang's cheek, her amber eyes meeting iliac. "Your sister's a big girl now, both if you count Weiss, and they have been waiting for this moment for ages. We all have."

"I know." Sniff. "I'm just, I'm so happy." Yang said with a small cry as she wrapped her arms around Blake in a hug.

The cat faunas let out a let out a small chuckle at how emotional Yang was being. "I know babe. I'm happy too. You know what this reminds me of though?"

"What's that?" Yang asked as she pulled her head off Blake's shoulder.

Blake smiled. "How emotional you got when I proposed."

Yang let out a laugh at the fond memory. "Oh god was that a day."

… **.**

 _ **Fourteen Years Ago**_

It had become a tradition after the "wedding" between Ruby and Weiss that the three families decided to hold the holidays together at the Schnee Mansion. It was Weiss's idea apparently since she considered Ruby, Blake and Yang to already to a part of her family and her parents accepted the idea without hesitation, knowing how much the three girls meant to her.

It was when they had just finished unwrapping the gifts under the tree in the Schnee Mansion's living room did the moment arrive. Ruby was busy trying to open a giant cookie jar that was given to her by Weiss, who was laughing at how much effort she was putting in, when suddenly Blake stood up from her seat on the floor beside Yang.

"Everybody, can I have your attention please?" she exclaimed, making everyone look to her. When it was clear that she had everyone's attention she continued. "There is one last gift I would like to give to a special someone." She looked down at Yang and held out her hand.

Yang looked at the hand for a moment in confusion before taking a hold of it and was pulled to her feet by Blake. "You know those gifts are usually supposed to be in private right?" Yang asked with a smirk.

Blake lightly punch Yang in the arm who winced in fake pain as she rubbed it. "Not that type of gift. Now stop ruining the moment." She said, causing everyone to laugh. She then reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small black box and dropped down to one knee, causing everyone to let out a small gasp and go completely quiet. "Yang, you have been a part of my life for so long that I can't even remember a time without you and I never want to. I want to be with you. I want to wake up next to you every morning, go to bed with you every night, have children, and watch them grown up with you. I want to listen to your laugh every day, hold you when you cry, and even laugh at your terrible jokes." She said causing Yang to laugh.

"Yang," Blake opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring that Ruby couldn't believe was real. She looked to see her sister crying more so Ruby had ever seen her, and a hand slowly reach up to cover her mouth in shock. "will you do the honor of becoming Mrs. Belladonna. Will you marry me?"

It wasn't even a second after she finished her sentence when was suddenly tackled by Yang who was bawling out her answer. "YES! YES! YES!" She kissed Blake with each word and the black-haired woman only laughed and cried as she returned each kiss. Everyone started cheering once the pair stood up and Blake placed the ring on her new fiancée's finger.

Blake and Yang's parents got up and congratulated the pair, hugs and kisses were shared just as were tears, even Weiss's parents hugged the pair and congratulated them.

"Well it's about time." Weiss said as her and Ruby finally got their turn to speak to the bumblebee pair.

Yang let out a laugh as she threw an arm around Blake's shoulders. "I kinda got to agree with you there princess." She said as she gave Blake a kiss on the cheek. "But don't worry, it will be you and Ruby's turn in a few years." She stated as she ruffled the smaller girl's hair who swatted at her hands.

"We most definitely will not." Weiss said with a light pink dusting her cheeks.

"Oh," Yang raised an eyebrow before raising a hand and tapping her chin, "I think I recall a little wedding that you two shared years ago."

Weiss's face burned a bright red, either from embarrassment or anger is yet unknown. "We were playing pretend!"

Yang smirked. "I know but who knows what the future might hold."

Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms as she looked away from the pair. Yang ignored the little heiresses attitude and simply smiled as reached down and wrapped the little heiress in a hug.

"Thank you, Weiss." Yang said, causing to smile.

"Your welcome bru…Yang." Weiss mumbled before returning the hug, earning a small aww from those around them.

Yang let Weiss go and Blake quickly took her place, hugging Weiss and even a small kiss on the forehead. Ruby could only smile as she stood to the side and watched as her sister and future-sister-in-law hugged Weiss as if they were family. Ever since her and Weiss had become friends and even their little "pretend wedding", Yang and Blake had treated Weiss like a little sister and it was clear that Weiss thought of them as older sisters just like Winter.

There even was an incident when a boy in Weiss's class started picking on her by pulling her hair and mocking her. It got even worse on day when he put gum in her waist long hair in class and Weiss had to get so much cut off that it barely went to her shoulders. When Yang and Blake found out, they made sure to have a little "talk" with the boy and ever since, he never bothered Weiss again, even went so far as to make sure he had no classes with her.

When Blake and Weiss finally finished hugging, Ruby to the chance to speak up.

"So, you're going to marry my sister?" the redhead asked a raised eyebrow, hands behind her back, and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Yep." Blake said with a smile as she snuggled closer to Yang.

"And your going to become my sister then?"

"Yep."

"Can I call you my big sister Blake then?"

The older girl rolled her eyes and ruffled Ruby's hair with a grin. "Of course, little Red."

Ruby's face broke out in a massive grin before she started running around the pair with her arms in the air. "Yayyyyyyy!" she exclaimed causing the adults to laugh and Weiss to hold her face in her hands with a groan.

Blake let out a laugh and turned to Yang. "I don't know who's more excited about this, you or your sister?"

Yang smiled and gave Blake a kiss. "Me. Most definitely me."

…

The pair smiled at each other at the memory before a voice started them from their daze.

"Yaaaaaannnnng!" the voice yelled.

Blake rolled her eyes as she let go of Yang who couldn't help but smile as Ruby hurried her way down the aisle, earning a few curious glances from those in attendance. Ruby was dress in a black tux with a red shirt, her hair was kept short just as it was when she was little.

"I'm going to go check on Weiss." Blake said with a smile, leaving the two sisters.

"What is it Rubes?" Yang asked as her little sister finally stood before her. It still amazed Yang at how tall Ruby had gotten, being only a couple inches shorter than her.

Ruby raised a hand to shield the side of her mouth as she whispered. "I need help." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black tie.

Yang let out a chuckle and took the tie from Ruby and spun her around. "Why didn't you have dad do it?" Yang questioned as she started to work on the tie.

"Oh he did but I had to go to the bathroom to throw up cause I'm so nervous and I didn't want to accidently though up on the tie and shirt so I took them off and when I tried to put them back on I couldn't figure out how Dad was able to work the tie so I tried to find him but he had gone to check on Weiss and since we aren't able to see each other until she walks down the aisle since she wants to keep it traditional so I decided to ask you since at your wedding you wore a tux so I figured you knew how to tie one so I…."

Ruby was suddenly turned around and was facing Yang. "Rubes. Your rambling. Now," Yang finished tightening the tie before placing both hands on Ruby's shoulders. "why are you so nervous?"

Ruby looked away her hands fiddling with the hem of her jacket. "What if," she took a breath and returned her gaze to Yang, "What if she changes her mind? What if she decides that she doesn't want to be with me?"

Yang couldn't believe what her sister was saying. She gently wrapped the younger girl in a hug and rubbed a hand up and down her back. "Oh Ruby. There is no way that Weiss would change her mind. You know how she feels about you."

"But, what if…"

Yang released the hug but kept her hands-on Ruby's shoulders and gave her a stern look. "No Rubes. No what ifs. Weiss thinks the world of you. She loves you and she has for a long time. Hell, ever since that little pretend wedding we had for the two of you I could see that she felt strongly for you. She may not have known it at the time but she was already falling heads over heels for you."

"Really?"

Yang nodded and Blake walked up behind her and placed a hang on Yang's shoulder, lightly surprising the blonde which made Ruby chuckle.

"Of course, she does Ruby." Blake said. She then leaned down until she was only an inch away from Ruby. "Want to hear a secret?" Ruby nodded. "Weiss is just as nervous as you are. Even wondering the same thing you are. Thinking that you may change your mind as well."

"What?" Ruby almost shouted in disbelief. "That's ridiculous. I would never change my mind. I love Weiss and that will never change."

Blake nodded with a smile. "And don't you think that that is what she would say if she as well?"

Ruby went to speak but stopped as a realization came over here. "I'm really freaking out over nothing aren't I?" she asked with a blush.

"Yang ruffled her hair. "Of course, you are but, it comes with the moment. Everyone has their little freak outs before their wedding. Even Blake and I."

Ruby laughed as she remembers how much Yang had been freaking out the day of her wedding. She did all she could to keep the blonde from drinking all the champagne to try and calm herself.

Suddenly the music started and the moment began. Ruby quickly fixed her hair from Yang's ruffling and took her position just as Yang and Blake did the same. Just in time as Weiss appeared, her father dressed in a white tux standing beside her.

Ruby let out a gasp as she finally got a look at Weiss.

She was dressed in a white, off-shoulder bridal gown that went all the way to the floor. Her arms had a see-through fabric that was decorated with both snowflakes and white roses overtop. In her hands was a bouquet of red roses and she had a white veil covering her face.

Weiss and her father soon arrived at the end of the garden and Ruby took Weiss's hand from her father who smiled at her, tears in his eyes as he watched the moment unfold. Ruby then took a hold of the veil and threw it over Weiss's head, revealing the beauty that laid beneath as a pair of warm blue eyes met silver.

Ruby did all that she could to keep herself from leaning forward and kissing Weiss right there on the spot.

"Hi." Ruby said.

"Hi." Weiss replied with a smile.

"You look beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself." Weiss said, earning a chuckle from everyone.

The ceremony proceeded, with both Yang and Blake both taking turns speaking. All Ruby and Weiss did the who time was just stare at each other, both unable to break away from the trance the other had befallen upon them. It wasn't until they finally reached the crucial moment did, they break away.

"Now, if I remember, the couple wishes to exchange their own vows." Blake said with a smile and gesture to the pair.

Ruby smiled and leaned down to take her box of Zwei's back before looking at Weiss, her eyes filled with love. "Weiss. We have been best friends since forever. We have had fights, arguments, even over the stupidest things like whether or not eating cookies for breakfast is a bad for you, which I say is still a lie," she joked, earning a laugh from everyone and an eyeroll from Weiss, "but with all that, I treasure every moment. Every second with you is a gift and every moment is a treasure."

She then reached over and wiped a tear as it fell down Weiss's cheek. "You're my Princess and I swear that I will forever be your Knight. Whenever you are sad or whenever your days go rough, I will be there. When you need someone to laugh with or a shoulder to cry on, I will be there. Now and forever. I love you Weiss Schnee and I will grow to love you even more with every passing moment." She then opened the box to reveal a red ring pop with along with a gold wedding band.

Weiss had to cover up her mouth to try and stifle her laugh as she accepted both the rings. Now, it was her turn. "Ruby," she started as she took Ruby's hands in her own, "you're a complete dolt. A dunce, a cookie, sugar loving maniac, and you get on my nerves more often than anyone else." Ruby's smile started to turn into a frown at her words. "but, you're my dolt. My dunce and my cookie, sugar loving maniac and I love you ever so much for it. I swear that I will always be there for you. I will make you cookies whenever you wish and watch all those stupid movies that are filled with pointless explosions with you. I love you and everything about you and nothing will ever change that. Just like you said, if I am a Princess, you are my Knight and you will always be." Weiss opened her box to reveal a blue ring pop and gold band to everyone's surprise.

"Guess we had the same idea." Weiss said with a chuckle. Ruby cried and accepted both rings onto her hand.

Yang wiped away a tear just as Blake did the same. "I swear, I am going to get diabetes from these two." The blond laughed. She then took a deep breath to regain herself before looking back at the pair. "With the vows and the rings exchanged, we now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Unlike before, there was no hesitation into the kiss as the pair embraced for the first time as wives. But, just as before, it was met with cheers and celebration.

And it all started with a ring pop wedding.


End file.
